


You Threw Your Shoe At Me?

by sleeplesslyimwaiting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of blushing, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I tried to be funny, just a bit of happiness before our hearts are torn apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesslyimwaiting/pseuds/sleeplesslyimwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde is wheezing. She's wheezing and bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She's waving a hand here and there trying to articulate something but her words are lost in her heavy breathing. </p>
<p>Lexa looks curiously at the blonde. She attempts a dangerous tone "You threw your shoe at me." She states. Waits. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Lexa is jogging, she drops her phone and Clarke isn't very good at running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shoe To The Head

 

It was a bright Sunday morning, the downpour of the previous night are now only puddles on the pavement. This was Lexa's sort of day, bright, cool, and quiet. It was perfect really, that her weekly run fell on such a beautiful day. 

She is standing at her front door, one last check: water off, switches off, phone, card, keys, earphones, and her trusty 6 year old iPod. All good. She slips some in her pocket. She locks the door and plugs her earphones in, she taps the screen and selects her Nicki Minaj playlist. The heavy thump of bass and the quick fire words of female power energised her. 

She starts with a light jog but it quickly builds into a well paced run. She took pride in her fitness. She loved this, muscle pumping and heart beating. The wind blew a light breeze on her cooling her as she ran and streams of light filtered through the trees. 

 

\--

 

Clarke's walk home from her night shift at the hospital was torturous. The brightness of it, the muggy air. To say she was tired would be an understatement.

On the other side of the road she sees a girl - a cute girl running on the pavement, towards where she came from. Honestly, these joggers have baffled Clarke for years. Who actually runs for fun, she was pretty sure that running was just fast walking but more painful. 

The girl's eye flits to hers and they see each other from other side. Clarke would have kept staring because good Lord, she was chiseled by Michelangelo himself, she would have kept staring if it weren't for the several clonks she hears from the other side of the road. Her eyes leave the nameless beauty's in search for the source. 

A phone. Its screen reflecting light right to Clarke. God, Clarke was tired. She was. But she couldn't ignore this, not when it was literally in front of her eyes. She called after the girl who had now gapped at least 20 meters, "Hey! Hey! Your phone! Hey!" Clarke stops, she realizes the girl can't hear her when she sees a white bud snug in the girl's ears. 

She crosses the road, picks up the phone. Okay, not cracked, that's good. She futilely calls again "You dropped your phone!" After the stranger. Dammit, she had to run after the girl. The girl who is maybe a hundred meters ahead. Maybe Clarke was exaggerating, she was tired. 

The phone securely in her hand she began jogging after the girl. Jogging wasn't going to cut it. She ran. As fast as her legs could carry her, screaming "Hey you! Your phone!" After the stranger. Clarke blessed that banana she ate before she went home for this boost of energy she felt. Her adrenaline pumped her to go faster. She was closing the gap! 

Clarke kept running, so did the girl. Does she ever tire, Clarke wondered. Clarke was maybe 10 meters behind, still undetected and unheard by the girl. Unheard, unbelievable, Clarke can wail like a banshee. Clarke began to feel the burning in her muscles and she cursed the banana for being so small. She breathed out a wheezy "Stop fucking running, you dropped your-" still not working. 

10 meters, Clarke can throw that far right? I mean she did hit Bellamy with a pen this morning, hit him square in the jaw, she also landed a paper ball in the can... She's confident she has aim. She needs something weighty to throw so it makes the distance. 

 

\--

 

Lexa runs, enjoying this route for its lack of traffic. She can hear a muffled shout behind her, maybe it's just about a dog that pooped somewhere. Not her problem she thought. Not her problem, no, Nicki made sure that the bass was super and that's all she cared to hear. 

She is brought out of her bubble when something solid hits her head. She stops abruptly. Chest heaving, Minaj still playing. Anger flares within her. 

She turns around and looks at the pavement and sees a shoe, one of those ugly ass kicks that are comfortable but not at all aesthetically pleasing. She bends down to pick it up, snarling as she did so. 

She looks up to find a blonde slowing down from a jog in front of her. Lexa stands tall, straightens her back to stand imposing against this girl. She reaches with her free hand to turn off her iPod. The blonde is wheezing. She's wheezing and bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She's waving a hand here and there trying to articulate something but her words are lost in her heavy breathing. 

Lexa looks curiously at the blonde. She attempts a dangerous tone "You threw your shoe at me." She states. Waits. 

The blonde is still trying to catch her breath. "I- you were- holy fucking- my lungs- your-" she gestured again with her hands as if that was enough to clue Lexa on why. The blonde straightens and gulps one big lungful. 

The blonde's eyes are wide and blue. Impossibly so. This was the same blonde she ran past earlier. Lexa does not show her curiosity, she wears a mask of slightly pissed off. "Your phone." The blonde breathes out. 

 

\--

 

The brunette loses her composure for a second when her eyes widen. Her hand reaches into her shorts pockets in search for her phone. Clarke knows she won't find it. The brunette's piercing green eyes now search Clarke's face. She looks a little pissed. She could look at Clarke like that forever, Clarke liked it. 

"My phone?" The brunette says, now calmer and more timidly. Clarke is staring at those plump lips, begging for them to move again. She physically shakes her head. 

Clarke's jaw is on the floor. She is beautiful in her sports bra, her skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat all over her perfectly toned stomach and... Her mouth moves to make a sound but she only stutters before she spews, "You're really fit and you run fast and you were running past me and you dropped your phone and I was calling after you and you didn't hear me so I ran after you but you run really really fast and I wanted to give your phone back to you but you didn't turn around and you didn't see me and-" she's looking at the floor now in embarrassment, "- I couldn't catch up with you because you're really in shape and you run fast so-"

 

\--

 

Lexa found this all endearing. The blubbering blonde blushing furiously. A small smile crept up her face. She cut in to save the girl, "You threw your shoe at me." In a tone less cutting than when she previously said it. A small chuckle escaping her lips at the ridiculousness of it. 

The blonde didn't have the courage to look up yet. She nodded, mumbled, "I, yes I did. I'm very sorry." She is still breathing heavily, Lexa noticed the rise and fall of her chest. Lexa blushes. 

The blonde looks up guiltily with her big blue eyes so innocent and a small smile as if to say sorry. Lexa is a goner. 

"Here." The blonde holds her phone to her. Lexa looks down to see her phone, a little wet from a puddle no doubt but otherwise unscathed. She extends her hand holding the shoe toward the blonde. Their eyes meet, locked in curious gaze. 

 

\--

 

Okay, this was gazing was too long to be not creepy, she apprehended herself. 

She says all too quickly, "I'm sorry for throwing my shoe at you, I just couldn't catch up because you're so quick."

At the same time the brunette says, "Thank you for picking this up and running after me and throwing your shoe at me."

Both girls blush a deep red, giggling softly to themselves. When was the last time she giggled like this? She was feeling flirtatious now, the giggling brunette blushing across from her emboldened the blonde. She bit her lip, knowing it would catch the brunette's eye, "You're not going to let that go are you?" She teased. 

 

\--

 

Lexa looked up bashful, was she flirting? Please let her be flirting. Lexa quipped, "A shoe to the head? I don't know..." While that sentence hung, Lexa had to make a decision, should she push this? With this stranger, the blonde, that she might never meet again. Yes. She would take her chances. "Maybe you could make it up to me over dinner?"

Lexa waited for the blonde. Oh she's going to vomit. The blonde just stared at her with a slightly curled lip, looking terribly amused. 

She's laughing at me, Lexa thought. Fucking hell. This is really embarrassing. I think I've been embarrassed enough today. She lets out a breath, "Or not? Umm thank you by the way." She turns away. 

 

\--

 

She looks adorable, she's biting her cheeks, eyes expectant and hopeful, so shy. Clarke couldn't help but smile. And Clarke. Clarke, in her daze, forgot to reply. 

She looked adorable. Not now, she looked dejected as she turned away. Fuck, don't leave. 

"Wait! I want to make it up to you, dinner, right?" She said to the retreating form. 

The brunette turns to face her again with cheeks flushed. "Thank God, that would have been really awkward." A goofy half grin graced her godly face. A hand rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled lightly. Holy Jesus, that's hot.

Clarke looked in awe and let slip a quiet, "God, you're cute."

The brunette raised her brows at that, her half grin falling into a smirk. 

 

\--

 

"Lexa." She held her hand out for a handshake. A handshake. Good one, Lex, idiot. 

The blonde looked quizzically at the hand offered to her, she shook it nonetheless. "Clarke."

"Clarke." The blonde beauty now has a name. Clarke. Clarke. She tested it on her tongue. Clarke. 

She remembered suddenly, Lexa reaches into her pocket for her phone and hands it to Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. "Could I have your number?"

Clarke nods. 

 

\--

 

Clarke takes the phone and punches her number in, takes a selfie for the caller ID, her tongue poking out. Jesus, Clarke, really? She saves the contact as Hot Blonde. She checks the contacts to make sure it was saved. She notices something. 

"I saved my self as Hot Blonde, but you already have a Hot Blonde. Should I be worried?" Clarke was playful in her tone but she was, she was worried, she couldn't be the other woman again. 

Thankfully, Lexa, her name is Lexa, Lexa panics and her eyes widen comically. "That's- Please- She's- Umm Anya- She's- That's my sister. She's a little full of herself."

Oh Clarke loved this, seeing Lexa squirm so she pushed a little, "I'm also Hot Blonde, am I full of myself?" She teased, cocking her head so slightly. 

"No, no no no, I, no." She shook her head frantically, lost on what to say. Has she already fucked it up with Clarke, that would be a record for Lexa. 

Clarke gave her a break, sensing her discomfort, "I'm sorry Lex, I'm just playing." She smiled to show she wasn't phased. Lex. LEX?! Why did I do that?

 

\--

 

Lex. That's so hot coming out her mouth. Lex. Lexa blushed. She took her phone back from Clarke and started jogging backwards, she bit her lip, "I'll call you!" She says, only turning once Clarke waved goodbye. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll do the date. maybe not. keep an eye out. thanks :)


	2. The Wrong Hot Blonde

What day was it? How long has it been since she breathed air that didn't come from an air vent? Lexa can't tell you. Lexa is tired. She can tell you though, how many witnesses she's interviewed today. 14. Fourteen witnesses. She better win this case or she'd riot. Or do something really irresponsible like not recycling. Oh they'll regret it.

Her eyes are heavy, it's 11:30, Wednesday night. She stares at her phone on her desk. Lexa notices a small scratch on it, on the side. How did that- oh.

Oh! Clarke. The blonde. Had she called Clarke yet? She thought hard and no, she hadn't. Her work must have gotten to her. She shook the sleep from her head, it was alarmingly reminiscent of a puppy.

No time like the present, right, Lex?

She picks up her phone and scrolls through her contact, hums. Ah! Hot Blonde. There she is. She taps the call icon and puts the device to her ear.

It rang for an excruciating 20 seconds, the other line picked up. "Hey, Clarke, it's Lexa. Do you remember that shoe incident on Sunday?"

Clarke still hasn't said anything, ah, she's playing hard to get, that's a little stale in the books but okay. She changes her tone from friendly to flirtatious and dare I say, bordering on suggestive. The late night had lowered her inhibitions, Lexa was feeling brave. Lexa was going to get the girl. "If you're free, you can make it up to me this weekend."

Right, okay... That's not quite the reaction she was expecting. Why is Clarke cackling on the other line, her laugh definitely didn't match her looks. Was she joking when she flirted? This laugh sounds a little too malicious, a little bit witchy. Curiouser and curiouser. The laughing hadn't died down, in fact it reached a resurgence after the person (Lexa's not so sure this is Clarke anymore) tried to calm down.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, tired, irritated, no longer feeling so brave. She feels nauseous, her heart beating erratically, ooh it's hot in here. "Ok. I get it. She didn't give me her number. Fuck. You don't have to be so-"

The cackling on the other line sounded familiar. Really it did. So she keeps it to her ear. She knew this laugh.

"Lexa you fucking idiot. I'm crying. I'm actually on the floor, Jesus Lexa, you are tragic. I'm gonna, help me. My sides."

The other person manages to get out in between labored breaths. Lexa could hear them physically struggling to breathe. Lexa rolled her eyes, looked to the ceiling, and slowed her breathing. This can't be happening. She can't be this stupid. Where are the hidden prank cameras?

No. Not Anya. No. No. No. Fuck no. Anyone but her. "No fucking way."

Anya revels in Lexa's misfortune, like a true sibling does. She mocks Lexa's flirtatious tone, raising her pitch. "You, you can make it up, oh my god, you can make it up to me this weekend!" She guffaws.

"I don't sound like that." She whined as if she were 8 again and Anya was playing that dumb game where she repeats everything. Alright, Lexa wasn't going to entertain her anymore, she's already embarrassed herself, she doesn't need another opportunity. "Fuck off, An. Love you."

"Shoe? Do you have a foot fetish or-" Before Anya could finish her sentence, Lexa hung up.

God, a foot fetish? Calling the wrong Hot Blonde? Lexa groans and let's her head fall on the desk, thump. She groans again, she didn't expect her hardwood desk to be so hard.

She didn't expect calling Clarke to be so hard.

 

\--

 

Clarke's phone starts buzzing on her lap. Buzz buzz. She flips the phone so she can look at who it is because God help her if it's Finn Collins again. To her shock, there is no name, just a number. Which begs the question, who is this late night caller?

"Dr. Griffin, hello?" Really, it's best she starts formal. Clarke can testify that it's not very nice to answer a superior with "Sup, bitch?"

A soft voice tentatively breaks their silence. This voice isn't confident, actually, they sound a little scared. "Is this Clarke?" Why does this girl sound so afraid. Is she okay?

"Clarke Griffin, yes." She waits a moment, she hears a sigh let out on the other side. The caller begins to breathe loudly as if relieved.

"Thank fuck." The caller mumbles. A little laugh. "I mean, hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay..." Really, why was this stranger asking her this, she's not opposed to a conversation but this is a bit too familiar. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

A pause, "The girl you threw a shoe at." she deadpans. LEXA! She sounds pretty hot over the phone, a little low, a little husky. This could be a good thing, Clarke thinks.

"Lexa! Oh I'm sorry. You weren't in my contacts. I'm glad you called." She really was. Raven, her roommate, even made fun of her for constantly checking her phone, looking out for calls from a girl with eyes the prettiest shade of green, the toned stomach and...

She noticed Lexa's heavy breathing, "Are you okay? You sound out of breath? Been running again?" Is this how Lexa sounded spent, Clarke wondered. Images of a questionable nature flashed across her mind, images concerning a certain brunette.

"I'm a little shell shocked is all." The brunette didn't expand, Clarke can sense a story there.

"Lexa?" For a minute or two, all she hears is Lexa trying to control her breathing. Clarke thinks this is going to be good, she's wriggling in her seat, what could be so good that Lexa has to prepare herself to say it.

"I called the wrong Hot Blonde."

Clarke parrots in disbelief, "You called the wrong Hot Blonde."

Clarke remembered. Of course she did, this other Hot Blonde scared Clarke to the bones at first. She broke in hysterics. All she heard was Lexa huff and mutter "fuck my life." She was going to stop laughing. She really was going to. But that petulant huff and the matching pout Clarke imagined on Lexa's soft lips were enough to break what little resolve she had built.

"No you didn't! No you didn't. I don't believe you!" Clarke rushed out, out of breath and slightly in pain and clutching her stomach. "What did she say?"

Lexa didn't answer. Clarke was a tad fearful she had pissed off the brunette with her obnoxious laughter so she tried to bridge, "Please, Lex? I promise I'm not laughing anymore." There it was again, Lex. That damn nickname that just rolls off her tongue.

She hears a hum from the other girl at the nickname and it does wonders to Clarke's imagination. "I called Anya, my sister, and I mentioned the shoe and I asked if she was free this weekend, to, to uh see if she could make it up to me. Like really. Really flirty. Jesus. And then next thing I know-"

Fuck. Clarke couldn't do this. Her shoulders and her lips are shaking at the effort of not making a sound. Her brows are knitted in the attempt at silence. She distances the phone from her face and puts Lexa on speaker. She lets out a shaky breath through her mouth, still careful not to make a sound. Her cheeks hurt, the last time she suppressed laughter like this was back in high school, when Octavia passed an R rated note to the wrong person, the teacher.

"-she's laughing at me. I thought that was you laughing at me. It was really... Anyway. She called me an idiot, made fun of me a little and asked," She whispered scandalously as if afraid that she would be heard by others, "if I have a foot fetish."

A foot fetish. That's done it. Clarke has tears in her eyes now. She's still holding back, her body quite literally convulsing as she tried not embarrass Lexa further. She snorts, her attempts are futile. She's been heard.

"Claaarke. You said you stopped." She whined, exasperated, no doubt she was pouting those beautiful lips.

 

\--

 

This was ridiculous. Lexa Woods, top lawyer at Trikru, blushing like a babe and pouting like fish. She tried to shift the focus from herself, "And, did I hear you snort?"

That quieted the blonde. She smirked at this and shook her head.

Shyly Clarke responds, "No you did not. That's unbecoming of a lady and very gross. I didn't snort... How's your head?"

Lexa shook her head again, her smirk growing into a smile. She'll drop it for now. She has more pressing issues, "Of course, and my head you know, there's dent actually, I'll show you." She heard Clarke giggle, "Umm, this weekend? Are you free? Date? You know, making it up to me?" She's nervous now. She shouldn't be, this is Clarke and Clarke is a good soul, the kind that would run after you if you dropped your phone.

"Oh yeah. I have Saturday off. I can do you then." I can do you then. I can do you then.

A deafening silence.

Clarke didn't just say that. Both girls held their breaths. A blush crept up from Lexa's neck, to her cheeks to the tip of her nose and to the tip of her ears. Tinting her pink.

"Do it then! Oh my gosh. It. It. It."

Lexa giggled at Clarke's slip of the tongue, she tried to ease the tension by teasing the blonde, "You can do me too."

She hears a whimper on the other line. A whimper Lexa wouldn't mind hearing again. Clarke still hasn't said anything, just breathing sharp and shallow now.

"Clarke? You won't be doing anything you don't want to do." She fears her teasing was too forward.

"I, I know. Umm." She heard Clarke gulp. "You're just..." Clarke didn't end her sentence and just laughed it off, Lexa is left wondering at what Clarke might have said. Although, Lexa's not so sure she would have sacrificed Clarke's laughter for that.

"Text me your address, I'll pick you up. 7pm. I'll see you, Clarke." She made sure to say Clarke's name one more time.

"Bye Lex." The call ends.

Clarke will kill her one day, she realizes. She let out a breath and smiled to herself as she packed her things.

 

\--

 

"Clarke? Who was that and why were you giggling and blushing like a preteen that just got her first bra?" Ah Raven. So eloquent.

Clarke was still a little drunk on her interaction with Lexa, so she smiles and tips her head in question. "Hmm?"

"Was that Lexa? The girl that shook your hand?" Nothing. "The hot one, you tried to kill her with your shoe a few days ago. Lexa?"

Clarke snaps out of it at the sound of Lexa's name. "Yeah. Date. Me. Her. Saturday. Excited." she says dreamily.

Raven shook her head disbelieving. She hadn't seen Clarke like this in a while. Not since their shared cheating rat, Finn. She was happy for Clarke. Her friend was smitten.

Clarke couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to... i guess this is me committing to that date. god damn. thanks :) 
> 
> omfg is there two end of chap notes down here?? idk how to take the last one out lmao.


	3. Date Night

God bless her contract, bless the weekends she was signed to have and to hold. Saturday rolled around, Lexa awoke in her bed, she glanced at the clock, 10am, she hummed satisfied with herself. 

Saturday off, Lexa can really let her hair down. We're talking Netflix and chill but by herself. But today wasn't any other Saturday. Today she had a date with Clarke. Clarke!

All is good, Lexa booked a table for them at Twelve Clans, a formality really since her Uncle Gustus owned the place, she practically grew up there.  

She sank back to her bed, a smile that was so usually few and far in between graced her face once again. This blonde is really doing things to her and they've only met once. She closed her eyes, dozing off again, dreaming of a girl with the sun in her hair and the ocean in her eyes. 

 

\--

 

Bellamy sent her another curious look. A side eye's glance, looking away as soon as Clarke would spot him. "Bell. What is it?!" She finally snapped after a whole shift of side eyes. "You wanna ask me something?"

He dropped his act of innocence and smirked at her, leaning against the counter. "Clarke, I'm just wondering what has you so chipper today." Clarke was uncharacteristically cheerful to be going into work 7am. She waltzed in, waltzed in like a Disney princess and said good morning to everyone. 

She narrowed her eyes, her shift was coming to an end. 30 minutes to go. Her chipper mood was dampened by Bellamy's smugness. "What?"

He was grinning now, "You see, a little birdy told me you have a date later." He raised his eyebrows once, twice. "Eh? Eh? So?"

"Oh Bell, does everyone know?" She felt a little embarrassed, she felt like that time everybody in elementary had found out she kissed Wells, on the mouth.  

He nodded, his grin crinkling his eyes. "We're all so excited for you, this is a pretty big deal."

She sat down, and sighed. "I'm so nervous. Like she's incredible, so hot. Her eyes are so dreamy. And she has abs. She runs for fun. Her name is Lexa, how cool is that. And she has abs. What if I mess it up?"

Bellamy struggled as he waited to crack his joke, "You can throw your other shoe at her." He really did think this was funny, his eyes were going glassy, tears actually beginning to form at his own comedic genius. 

"Nice one." Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Princess," oh no, big brother Bell is coming out, "there's no need to be nervous right? If she hurts you, she's got me to deal with." He puffs his chest, flips his mop of hair, and flexes a bicep as he pouts, flexing in various positions. 

 

\--

 

She knocks. 

 Lexa opted to wear a green dress, just above her knees, she left her hair down, unable to tame the beast. She's not so certain about heels in general. But she is certain these are cute and make her legs look absolutely killer. Fucking smoking, as Anya would say. 

Too busy looking down and studying her own attire, she fails to notice that the door has opened and Clarke is staring at her with her mouth open. 

Lexa breaks out of her thoughts once she realizes that it's been a few minutes since she knocked. She looks up to find Clarke with her mouth agape, shamelessly drinking her in. Fucking smoking. Lexa is blushing again. She can't seem to stop blushing around Clarke. 

"Hi." She says sheepishly. She risks a glance at Clarke's body, she's wearing a dress too, of light fabric. Dark blue, Prussian. And the low cut of the neck, the cleavage Clarke allowed, that was enough to drive Lexa insane. Her eyes finally reach Clarke's. Clarke bats her lashes, coyly. Now she's blushing too. 

"Lexa."

\--

"Let me get my purse." She left the door open. Raven flies over to the door, and talks to Lexa. 

Clarke took a moment to steady herself. She wasn't prepared for this. She thought she had it down. She was so wrong. She wasn't prepared lto be so blown away by Lexa, Lexa looking so ethereal in green, her hair down, looking like a dream. Breathe Clarke. You're pretty hot too. 

She's at the door again. She hears the latter of the conversation, something about "making things go boom." She knows this is Raven being protective. 

"Alright, Raven behave." 

Ravens eyes narrow and she mouths "boom" to Lexa, Lexa looks a little startled but definitely amused. 

She closes the door and walks beside Lexa. Their shoulders are brushing, their fingers grazing past each other's. If you told Clarke that this simple act would have gotten her excited, she would have laughed at you. But this is Lexa. And Lexa is something else. 

 

\--

 

Lexa opens the door of the passenger side for Clarke, Clarke chews her bottom lip. Good God, Lexa thought, how do I make her do that again, that was so hot. She was smirking as she walked to her side, past the front, unknowing that Clarke watched her shake her head and grin to herself. 

Lexa spoke as she drove, "You know I wasn't kidding when I said there's a dent on my skull. Feel, here." She guided Clarke's hand to the back of her head. 

Clarke hissed and pulled her hand back, "Ew Lexa! I didn't do that that did I?"

Face impassive, Lexa only hummed and shrugged. "You did, i'm afraid."

"That's terrible, I can't have done that. How are you alive?" Clarke was a little freaked, Lexa decided she enjoyed teasing her so she keeps at it. 

She weaves traffic, fast, her driving is smooth, but fast. She chances a look at the blonde beside her and sees that she is holding tightly to the arm rest and her eyes are alarmed. Lexa changes her pace, she slows down and she hears Clarke sigh in relief. 

Clarke can finally take her eyes off the road, she feels a little safer now that she won't fly out of the window and she sees Lexa squirming, looking a little embarrassed. "Lex?" And again Lex makes its way out of her mouth. 

Lexa smiles at the nickname and chuckles quietly, "You could have asked me to slow down, you know. You looked like you were going to wet yourself."

Lexa chances a look at Clarke at the stop light. Her gaze drops to Clarke's generous cleavage, God bless that dress. She swallows, sucks at her lip. The seatbelt is situated between her breasts and Lexa is breathless. 

 

\--

 

Clarke smirks when Lexa drops her gaze. She reminds herself to thank Raven for the dress. Clarke watches Lexa suck at her lip and Clarke doesn't remember seeing anything more tempting. 

HONK!

Both women are snapped out their fantasies by an impatient driver, it seems Lexa failed to notice the light had gone green. 

Lexa drives and her grip on the steering wheel is tight, her knuckles are white. She shifts in her seat. 

"You like my dress, Lex?" Clarke drops her tone. 

Lexa's eyes widen and Clarke's smirk grows wider. The brunette swallow again. The low light of the street lamps give Clarke a glimpse of Lexa's reddened cheeks.

She nods, "Suits you." 

Too busy blushing and smiling at Lexa, Clarke misses the fact that Lexa has parked. She realizes only once Lexa has left the car and opened the door for her. 

She steps out and pecks her on the cheek, her cheeks are warm, blushing again no doubt. Lexa is smirking and looking at the floor. Lexa takes her hand and guides her in. She can't help but think how well their hands fit. 

"This is Twelve Clans," she points to the bar, "that hulk over there is my Uncle Gus, he owns this place." Clarke follows the pointed finger and sees a hulk, Lexa was right to call him a hulk. He's big and bearded, with a face tattoo, he is probably two heads taller than Clarke. He could crush her. She is shitting herself. 

The hulk, I mean, Gus spots them, he puts down the glass he was cleaning to make his way over to them. If Clarke thought he was big from a distance, she was proven wrong. 

She changes her estimation of two heads to three. 

His face lights up as he I spots Lexa, he is grinning as he pulls her into a crushing hug and Clarke winces, "Alexandria! My girl, how are you?" His deep voice reverberates. 

Alexandria? Clarke thinks it is a fitting name, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. 

Gus releases Lexa and looks to Clarke. He flashes a charming smile, "You must be Clarke, this peanut here hasn't stopped talking about you." She shakes his outstretched hand. Okay, maybe Gus wasn't so terrifying, he's actually kind of endearing. His mischievous eyes look to Lexa. 

Lexa looks redder than a tomato at her uncle's revelation but Clarke is just flattered. 

Clarke is still curious about that dent, she feels Gus might know how it got there, "Say, Gus? How did Lexa get that dent on her head?"

He guffawed, a really hearty laugh, slapping his thigh as he tried to regain control of himself. "Our Alexandria was always playing war, she'd fight monsters, and evil tyrants, all sorts. We called her the Little Commander. One day, she climbed a tree and fell 20 feet. A fractured skull they said but nothing stops this one."

Lexa is groaning, "Uncle, you promised not to be embarrassing." She's pouting. She's pouting. Pouting. Those lips. She's also looking at everything but Clarke, Clarke can see another blush creeping up her neck.  

Clarke looks between Lexa and Gus, grinning at the newly learned information and Lexa's pout. 

"Silly me." Gus over acted . He winks at Clarke. "Your table is right over there. You girls enjoy yourselves." He gestures to their left. He leaves them to seat themselves, Clarke sees him give Lexa a grin and two thumbs up. Lexa shakes her head, trying to stop him. 

Lexa pulls the chair for Clarke before she seats herself, so well mannered. "So... Alexandria?" 

Lexa lowers the menu she had picked up and sighs, the red tint seemed to be permanent now. "That's me... So... Clarke...son? Clarke? Clarkeabella? Please stop me."

Clarke's cheeks hurt, she can't stop smiling, "Its just Clarke, Little Commander." She winked over the table, Lexa raises her brows. 

Lexa states simply, "I'm not little. I'm taller than you." At that Clarke tilts her head skeptically. No. Clarke was definitely taller. She doesn't push it, Clarke, in her mind, is the taller of the two. 

 

\--

 

Lexa and Clarke have ordered. They wait for their food. 

"Lexa? In all honesty, I didn't hurt you when I hit you?" Clarke had been worrying a little. Lexa could understand that hitting your potential love interest with a shoe wasn't the best way to start a relationship. 

"Clarke, honey, I'm a big girl. I can handle a 20 foot fall, I can handle ugly shoes." Lexa reassures the blonde she wasn't hurt, she won't tell the blonde about the migraine she got the following morning. 

Clarke bites her lip at the term of endearment, she could get used to calling Clarke all sorts of names like darling, love, and babe. She gasps and her hands fly to her chest. Lexa's eyes follow her hands to her chest. Those big...

"You did not just call my shoes ugly!" She says in mock offense. 

Lexa lowers her head, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but... They're pretty ugly." She looks up and smiles regretfully. They were. Oh my goodness, they had this green streak on the sides, now Lexa loved green, but this green was just an offensive shade and they were so chunky.

Clarke pulls a face. Lexa holds her breath. Clarke's eyes are big and sad, glassy, and her lip juts out, shaking. A puppy dog face. And it breaks Lexa's heart. She thought she was fucked then, but now, seeing this, she knew was in deeper shit than she thought. 

"I need them for work." The blonde whined, "They're really comfy. Good for all the rounds I do at the hospital."

Lexa's mind fills with images of Clarke in uniform, a stethoscope draped around her neck. Her dirty Doctor fantasies ignited a fire. She bites her lip as she loses focus for a second. She clears her throat. 

"Dr. Griffin, right? You know when you answered as Dr. Griffin I was scared I got the wrong number again." she confesses, the blonde chuckles. "Any chance you know Lincoln? He works in paediatrics." 

 

\--

 

She watches Lexa's eyes glaze over for a second, she wonders what the girl was thinking about. Lexa clears her throat and asks Clarke about Lincoln. 

"Oh my god. Don't tell me you're talking about Lincoln Ashmore?" Clarke says excitedly, if Lexa was talking about Octavia's boyfriend of three years then things are about to get even more interesting. 

"That's him!" She grins. "He lives in my building and we go to the gym together. We're good friends most of the time... His girlfriend gets a little loud sometimes." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, still grinning. 

"I'll tell her you said that." Clarke teases. 

But Lexa doesn't mind at all and encourages Clarke. "Please do, I never get any sleep. Do you know her, Octavia?" Lexa probes. 

Clarke nods and she has to slow her breathing. What are the chances that Lexa and her were so closely connected? Clarke would call it fate. "I grew up with Octavia, same highschool, same college. You know, it's crazy that we've never met..." Clarke looks at her in wonder. 

 

\-- 

 

Their food arrives. Clarke has a steak set in front of her and Lexa has a grilled chicken. Lexa thanks their waiter. 

"Thank god. I'm so hungry!" Clarke catches herself and how she must have sounded and she looks up to Lexa, gingerly smiling. 

Lexa finds it adorable and smiles at Clarke. She takes a bite of her own food. 

Clarke eagerly slices the steak, she licks her lips and takes a piece into her mouth. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she closes her eyes as she chews slowly, moaning and creasing her forehead. 

Lexa stops chewing. She stares wide eyed at Clarke. Fuck, this is like that scene from When Harry Met Sally. Lexa blushes furiously when she thinks of what kind of moments she would find Clarke making faces like this. 

Clarke moans. "Mmmm." 

Her mind short circuits. She chokes on the chicken in her mouth. She begins to cough, loudly. Clarke is pulled out of her ecstasy and looks at Lexa concerned. 

"Lex!?" 

LEX! Fuck me. She's still choking, the diners around them begin to worry. She slaps the table, she's blinking. She swallows. 

She wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes as she's inhaling air once again. She takes big slow breaths and drinks some water. Fucking hell. She was right. Clarke will kill her one day. 

She can feel her face burning, both from embarrassment and from lack of air. Another reason would be hearing Clarke make those ungodly sounds. 

"I'm okay. Wrong pipe." She quickly explained. She wasn't about to tell Clarke the real reason she choked. 

 

\--

 

They spend the evening exchanging stories of themselves. Clarke tells Lexa of the time she graduated and her bra came undone as she shook the principal's hand. She sees Lexa blush at that, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what Lexa was thinking about. 

Lexa tells her of the time in college when her room mate brought a "friend" over and didn't realize she was there. Lexa explained she felt too uncomfortable to interrupt them so she stayed. Lexa explains that staying may have been more uncomfortable than leaving. Clarke finds her awkwardness endearing. 

Clarke tells Lexa about that time she was dared call her mother and tell her she was pregnant. Clarke explains that her mother believed her so she got offended. Then she tried to play the charade a little longer to scare her mother. She recruited the help of a good friend, Bellamy, to play the father. Her mother thought she was pregnant for four months. 

Lexa tells Clarke that one time in highschool when she dated a boy, Ryder. Understandably, Clarke is a little confused, Lexa seemed to be the kind of girl to own her sexuality. 

Lexa explains, "They were bullying him because they thought he was gay, he was my friend so we kind of just came up with the idea of dating."

Clarke has a huge smile on her face and Lexa continues, "I kind of really actually liked him at one point and I think he liked me too but oh my god, no matter what I did, he couldn't... you know."

Lexa laughs and shakes her head at the memory, her eyes crinkle at the corners and Clarke is hypnotized. "So he's humiliated and he comes out to me. Then I come out to him. It was pretty funny. We carried on fake dating though until highschool finished."

"No! Lexa!" Clarke has tears in her, she's red in the face as she watches Lexa nod. 

 

\--

 

They didn't realise how long they must have been talking, time passed quickly while they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. 

The bill came. Lexa took her card out to pay but Clarke shot her a glare, freezing Lexa in place, her arm mid stretch with the card in her hand. 

"Tonight is about me making it up to you. Put that away, I've got it." Clarke insisted.

Lexa would have protested but Clarke was right. She nods but takes out a few notes for the tip, Clarke watches her and she shrugs, smiling innocently. 

They say goodbye to Gus. The insufferable man winks at Lexa before they walk out. 

She drives Clarke back, she remembers to drive slower. 

End of the date, Lexa realises. Do I kiss her, do I ask her if I'll see her again? Lexa's exterior remains calm, a contrast to her internal freak out. 

I'll kiss her. Should I kiss her? God, I want to kiss her. 

Fuck. They're at Clarke's building already. 

Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss the girl!

 

\--

 

Lexa, ever so polite, she rushes out of the car as soon as they are parked and opens the door for Clarke. Lexa walks her up to her door. Clarke's heart is beating fast. 

"I had fun, Lexa." She says. 

Lexa's eyes light up and she smiles so hopefully that Clarke can't help but smile just as warmly. 

"I'm glad." Lexa speaks nervously. "Me too. I hope we can do this again. I really, uh, I really enjoyed being with you." 

Clarke blushes and chews her lip, she nods, "I hope so, soon." She looks at Lexa, bashfully. 

Clarke waits for Lexa. To do what, kiss her maybe. God, Clarke wants to kiss Lexa. 

Lexa lets out breath,she looks at Clarke chewing her lip. Clarke can see her eyes are dilated, the black almost taking over the forest green completely. This is it, Clarke thinks, Lexa will kiss her. 

"Have a good night, Clarke." Lexa turns and begins to walk away. Clarke's jaw is on the floor.

 No way. No fucking way will she let this beautiful girl take her out to one of the best dates Clarke can remember and walk away from her without a kiss. "I don't get a goodnight kiss, Lexa?" 

Lexa hasn't taken more than five steps from where she stands waiting. Lexa stiffens. Clarke waits. 

Lexa turns around and makes her way to Clarke, walking with such purpose that Clarke's breath hitches at the sight. 

Clarke feels a hand at the back of her neck. It's Lexa guiding her to her lips. She closes her eyes in anticipation. Lexa's lips are even softer than they look. She pulls lightly at Lexa's bottom lip and Lexa pushes against her. 

Clarke's heart is hammering in her chest. This is what I've been waiting for. She can taste Lexa on her lips and she wants more. She threads her hand through Lexa's soft chestnut curls and Lexa caresses her jaw. It's not wild and needy, it's soft and full of promises. 

They pull back, breathless, dazed, and wanting more. Both of their eyes are blown so wide. Clarke steps back, afraid that if she doesn't stop now she never will. 

"Have a good night, Lexa." She imitates. 

Lexa tears her eyes away from Clarke's lips, "You too, Clarke." She risks one more glance at Clarke's lips before she walks away. 

Clarke jokingly calls after her, "I don't get goodnight sex, Lexa?" Clarke sees the brunette shake her head and hears her chuckle. 

"What kind of girl do you take me for, Dr. Griffin?" Lexa looks over her shoulder and sees Clarke watching her ass. 

Clarke keeps watching, how could she not, the sway of Lexa hips hypnotising her. She's helpless. Lexa disappears from the hallway. 

She smiles to herself and unlocks the door. 

 

\--

 

Raven looks up at the door from under a blanket she has cocooned herself in. Clarke stumbles in. 

"She got you drunk, Clarke?"

"Hmm? No." Clarke shakes her head, that stupid dazed smile is on her lips again. "She's just good at kissing."

Raven teases, "Wonder what else she's good at?" 

Clarke throws a cushion at her and joins her Netflix marathon. She doesn't watch the show, instead she thinks of how Lexa felt against her lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cutie pies. what do you all think? viva clexa. thanks :)
> 
> I cba with the other end of chap note. Pest

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll do the date, maybe not. keep an eye out. thanks :)


End file.
